Missing You
by Carphanie
Summary: Kendall tried to suppress the shivers of pleasure coursing through his body and reached for a towel to dry his hands. "I missed you just as much." he replied simply. James turned him around and for a moment they just gazed at each other, love clear in their eyes. Finally James leant down and kissed him. Kendall had to go away for a bit, but it was far too long for James.


_**Missing You**_

**By Carphanie**

**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm back again with a Kames one-shot but this time this story is not a song-fic! (I know shocker right!) I did get my inspiration from a book called Full Blast by Janet Evanovich and Charlotte Hughes. I hope you enjoy and it's basically just some pointless smut! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, you'd know if I did because suddenly instead of images of episodes on your Tumblr (which I also do not own :P ) you would find porn with them starring! Also I do not own the book Full Blast. **

James was ecstatic that Kendall was back. His amazing boyfriend had been gone for a bit over two weeks, just back in Minnesota to visit his dad but to James it had felt like a bit over two years. He missed the kisses, cuddles, Kendall's hand fitting perfectly into his, lingering eyes, and of course the sex, but finally his blonde was given back to him and he was going to make up for all the lost time.

They sat together, more like James on Kendall's lap, on the lounge as they ate strawberry ice-cream, Kendall's favourite and James was enjoying the simple touch and feel of Kendall beside him. When they were finished Kendall got up to start washing the bowls, as soon as he made it to the kitchen it had been too long away for James who proceeded to get up and follow him. Kendall didn't hear James behind him, but all at once he felt his arms slide around his waist and a voice in his ear, 'I really missed you Blondie.' Kendall tried to suppress the shivers of pleasure coursing through his body and reached for a towel to dry his hands.

"I missed you just as much." he replied simply. James turned him around and for a moment they just gazed at each other, love clear in their eyes. Finally James leant down and kissed him.

They could taste the ice-cream on each others tongues as they explored each others mouths. Kendall slipped his arms around James' neck and drew him closer, deepening the kiss. He had been waiting for James to do this ever since he'd gotten back. James broke the kiss and smirked down at Kendall. "Do you remember that unfinished business before you left?" Kendall blushed in spite of himself. Their bedroom, his jeans at his ankles and a hot breath around his cock, tasting him.

"Yes." The word was a little louder than a whisper.

"I'd like to finish it."

James took Kendall's hand and led him to their bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. He walked to the lamp on the bedside table and switched it on. At the questioning glance from Kendall he simply smiled and answered, "I want to be able to get a good look at you." He pulled Kendall into his arms once more; this time the look of sheer determination evident on his face. Kendall welcomed his hands roaming over his body, nipples contracted despite the clothing that separated them. He gave into the wonderful sensations that James' touch created.

James peeled off his shirt and knelt down to unzip his jeans, kissing the skin as it was exposed but avoiding the area that now needed his kisses most. He now stood in just his boxers.

"Jesus Blondie," James said, his voice husky and eyes darkened with lust, "You look so damn hot."

Kendall smiled coyly and began unbuttoning James' shirt, flinging it into a corner of the room once it was off. James stood there, chest bare, looking better then anything Kendall had ever laid eyes on. He ran his hands over James' body, and his stomach fluttered, just like it did every time he got the thought, 'this is all mine." James suddenly leant down and began to suck on his neck. James' hands suddenly appeared at Kendall's hips. He kneaded the flesh before pulling him against him so he could feel his hardness. Something hot flashed low in Kendall's belly.

Kendall whimpered his name as he began licking at a bruise he'd made, "_Oh, Jamie_."

"I know, I know." James whispered soothingly to him as he picked Kendall up and carried him the short distance to the bed. Kendall reached for James' belt, fumbling with it until he was able to unfasten it. "I could use some help here, Diamond." James grinned and unzipped his pants. He quickly dispensed of them, followed by his boxers. Kendall gasped at the sight of his boyfriends muscular body. James joined Kendall on the bed, pulled him into his arms once more as he kissed him deeply. He removed Kendall's boxers, the last item of clothing in the way of complete skin-on-skin contact and Kendall groaned once they had it. James began to massage Kendall's ass as they kissed. James grabbed the bottle of lube out of the bedside table draw and squirted some onto his fingers. Kendall felt a finger teasing him near his twitching hole and he pushed against it. James slipped the finger in and Kendall gasped at the cold contrast of the lube to his skin. James slowly pumped the finger in his before adding a second and scissored him open. Kendall pushed back onto the fingers, loving the feeling of having any of James inside him. When the third finger entered he whined and grabbed James' cock, trying to give him the pleasure he felt. James breathe caught in the back of his throat and that's how they stayed for a minute or two, James' fingers pumping inside of Kendall, while Kendall stroked James' dick. Suddenly James pulled his fingers out, emitting a whine from the blonde, before slowly turning him onto his stomach. He spread Kendall's cheeks and flicked his tongue lightly over Kendall's twitching pink hole, before spreading him a little wider and tasting him fully. When Kendall could no longer stand the pleasure from James and began begging for him to fuck him. James turned him onto his back and entered him in one swift movement. James paused once inside and waited for Kendall to get used to the feeling.

"Damn Kendall, your so tight!" James moaned loudly. They finally began to move, James went slowly at first, but each thrust got faster as James brought them to the edge. They were a withering, sweaty, panting mess but both wished they could stay like this together, as one. Kendall could feel his orgasm building with sweet anticipation that only increased when he felt James' hand wrap around his cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. Kendall looked briefly into his lovers face, eyes blown wide open with his pleasure, mouth open and slither of his tongue could be seen as he panted, but most of all Kendall could see the deep love that he knew was reflected in his own eyes. James noticed his boyfriend's love filled face staring at him and leant down giving him a passionate kiss that was just the thing to send Kendall over the edge. The pleasure was so intense and his walls squeezed around James, he called out for his lover as he immediately joined him in his last frenzied moments as his cum splattered onto his stomach and James' stomach and hand and James filled him to the brim with his cum. They clung to each other afterwards as they waited for their hearts to slow and the fog of passion to lift. James grabbed some tissues, wiped them both down before sliding into bed beside Kendall. Kendall snuggled close t o James, knowing that as long as he lived he would never want another man the way he did the one beside him.

"James?" he asked.

"Yes my love?" he replied.

"I love you, always." he confessed.

"I will love you until love itself no longer exists." James whispered sweetly into his ear as he watched the blonde fall asleep with a smile present on his face.


End file.
